villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Harkon Lukas
Harkon Lukas is one of the many Darklords who populate the world of Ravenloft (Dungeons & Dragons setting). He was the wolfwere Darklord of Kartakass in the Demiplane of Dread who lived in Cormyr. Description As a shapechanger, Harkon assumed a variety of forms. He could become a dire wolf, take the hybrid form of a wolf lycanthrope or assume the shape of either a male or female human. As a female human, Harkon was an awesomely beautiful woman with black, waist-length hair, dark brown eyes and a mesmerizing smile who often wore a gold vest over a white blouse with scarlet pantaloons tucked into her boots. As a male human he liked to appear as a tall well-muscled handsome man with a lion's mane of black hair and an expertly trimmed beard with a long, pointed mustache. He tended to wear a gold coat over a white ruffled shirt with blue silk trousers tucked into riding boots. He also favored a blue wide-brimmed hat with a feather stuck in it, a belt with a silver buckle and small pieces of jewellery. All of his costumes were always accompanied by a monocle. Whatever clothes he wore, they were always loose-fitting in case he had to turn into his hybrid form. History Born somewhere in Cormyr, Harkon Lukas was a particularly large and unusually curious wolfwere. His normally solitary kin quickly grew tired of his constant questions but thought better of fighting him, instead they shunned him. Desiring more and more social contact, Harkon made a plan (another action anathema to his kind) to form his own tribe outside of his family but found no more acceptance than he had with them. Harkon grew angry and for a time vented it on all of the livestock and innocent humanoids that he came across. When he eventually calmed down he sought solace with those same humanoids and developed a fascination with men. He trained as a bard and became a wandering minstrel, surviving off small farm animals and the homeless in an attempt to hide his true nature. Although he felt superior to others of his race, he felt that he lacked purpose and began to plan again, thinking to claim rulership over Cormyr. While making his plans one night, he failed to notice the enveloping mist that transported him to Barovia in the Demiplane of Dread. Once he realized that he was no longer in Cormyr, he became angry again, thinking that the fates had robbed him of his destiny to rule Cormyr. He went on another killing spree, this time targeting wolves and werewolves but eventually coming across Strahd Von Zarovich who almost killed him. Harkon fled into the mists of the Plane and emerged in a realm built for him by the Dark Powers known as Kartakass. Trivia *Harkon Lukas may be considered the D&D version of The Wolfman. *Unlike most of the D&D werewolves, who are of Chaotic Evil alignment, Harkon Lukas is Neutral Evil. Category:D&D Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Monsters Category:Tragic Category:Lycanthropes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Orator Category:Genderless Category:Affably Evil Category:Monarchs Category:Envious Category:Misanthropes Category:Assassins Category:Evil from the Past Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Monster Master Category:Protagonists Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Obsessed Category:Humanoid Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Vengeful Category:Charismatic Category:Immortals Category:Aristocrats Category:Honorable Category:Murderer Category:Bogeymen Category:Sadists Category:Amoral Category:Male Category:Outcast Category:Mongers Category:Nihilists Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Pirates